Spandau Ballet
by nbrian72
Summary: After she finds herself pregnant, Bella leaves to Chicago. She left to help Edward, knowing that if he found out, he would drop everything to help her. This would mean halting his band's dream,and Bella wont allow that. What happens when he finds her? A/H
1. AN

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys but I had to remove the original Spandau Ballet I had posted. I realized I hada big mistake at the end of the chapter and the only way I could correct it was to remove the story and repost it. I also did a few tweeks to the chapter. Please be patient with me and thank you. **


	2. Prologue

**This is a preview of what this story will be like. It's just to see how you guys all like it, so some parts might change, keep your eyes out everybody!**

"But, Edward! You have a career to think of. This is your dream."

"No. It was my dream. And I will leave it in a second for the two of you."

"I can't let you do that. I'm sorry Edward. His name flew off my tongue, and I wondered how many more times I would be able to say it. "I'm a distraction, and this baby would be a distraction. You can't let your band down. I won't let you." My heart wrenched apart as I said those words, but I had to let him go. The last mental picture I got of him was of his eyes, an emerald green, brimming with unshed tears as I whispered my final words. "I love you, Edward. Just please promise me that that the band doesn't end because of me. Stay together, follow your dreams, and you'll be famous one day." He was silent.

"Bella." He whispered finally. "Please don't do this." I turned around and walked out the door.


	3. Girls Night Out

**3 months later**

It's a girl. Alice was with me in the hospital, and the ultrasound picture was in my hand. I'm going to be a mom. I hope she has Edward's hair. Or maybe his eyes. We walked out and drove to our apartment, where my other roommate Rose was waiting for the final word.

She freaked out when she heard I was having a girl. I could already see the glint in her eye. Shopping for baby clothes. Pink. Dresses. Pink. Bows. Pink. Pink. Pink. The day moved on, and Alice mentioned something that I dreaded. "Who's the father again?" I was about to try and carefully avoid the question when the music on the radio on the stopped, and the DJ started talking. I stalled by listening intently.

"We've got a new band, three brothers from Washington who call themselves Spandau Ballet. Here's Kevin, Jake, and Lenny Mason with a song Kevin wrote himself, titled 'Picture of You'." Not now. Not now. Dear God, why now of all times? I tried to tear myself away, but every fiber in my body was resisting. I had to hear his voice. I knew this was Edward's band. They must have given themselves fake names, but I know that was what Emmett wanted to name the band.

This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son

_[Chorus]_  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry

_[Chorus]_

Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus Repeat]_

As I walk through the valley  
of the shadow of LA  
The footsteps that were next to me  
have gone their separate ways  
I've seen enough now  
to know that beautiful things  
don't always stay that way  
I've done enough now  
to know this beautiful place  
isn't everything they say

I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered

_[:]_  
You're from a small town  
You're gonna grow up fast  
underneath these lights  
Down in Hollywood  
on the boulevard the dead come back to life  
To the praying Mother  
And the worried Father  
Let your children go  
If they come back  
They'll come home stronger  
And if they don't you'll know

They say that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light

Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered

Baptized in the river (on my own)  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
(on my own, on my own)  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
Baptized in the river (on my own)  
I wanna be delivered  
I confess I'm a sinner  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered!

I just wanted to lock myself up in a room and cry. I wanted to scream into a pillow and sob until my tears ran dry. I should have never left him. I should have given it a chance, like Edward said. There had to be a way, but it was too late now. As I contemplated his lyrics, my 'oh so wonderful' roommates began talking.

"So good…what… think made… write that song?" jolted out of my haze. They can NEVER find out Edward's the father of my child. It took me a long time to erase all of my communication links with Edward, and if they found out, they would do something crazy for him to find me, resulting in him leaving the band that is finally getting somewhere. I couldn't risk that.


	4. Alice's New Guy Friend

**11 months later**

"Hey, Bella?" I shifted Penny to my other knee and turned around. Alice was looking over my shoulder to a picture on the computer. "Have you ever noticed that Penny looks a lot like Kevin Mason?" Obviously. He is her Daddy after all.

"Hmm… Really? Well if you say so…" All Alice could talk about was Spandau Ballet. 'The new band with hot men' her words, not mine. I'll bet she didn't even know what the band name meant. Little did naïve Alice know, her goddaughter was the spawn of the lead singer, and named after people in the band. I wanted her to have a subtle connection with who all used to be my extended family. Penny Jazmine Swan. I got her first name from the color of her father's hair, which luckily transferred to her and her middle name from Jasper. I always called him Jazz, and that's why it has a 'Z' in it instead of an 'S'. I couldn't think of a way to add Emmett into her name, but while I was pregnant with her and she kept kicking me, I knew she would have Emmett's spunk. After all, he is her Uncle.

"Oh, come on! They're like twins, except he's a guy, and older." Alice continued, when Rosalie walked in.

"Who's like twins?" She asked?

"Penny and Kevin Mason" Rose looked between my daughter and the picture, shook her head, and walked off with Alice trailing behind her trying to sway her opinion.

After the two left, I continued to stare at the picture. They all looked so different from when I had last seen them. The all had colored contacts, a golden color, and wigs. Jasper had a wavy dark brown wig, Emmett had shaggy black hair, and Edward had covered up all of his beautiful hair with a blonde wig. My experienced eye could tell which was which, and my knowledge of the family let me know that it was levelheaded Jasper's idea to wear wigs and contacts so they could go out in public as themselves and not get surrounded by fans.

While we were eating dinner that night, we were presented with Alice's theories. "Okay, okay. I have it this time. Bella was at a party in Washington where she was visiting Charlie, and being the clumsy girl she is, she spilled her drink all over herself and some other man. He, being the suave man he was, took her to the nearest bedroom to 'get her cleaned up'. He knew he had amazing abs, so using the beer-stained shirt as an excuse, he took it off right in front of Bella. Now, Bella is drunk. Drunk enough, that she loses all of her common sense and imitates this man's moves, and voila. Baby Momma. Or, or, maybe she had nothing to do with it! What if Kevin is some sort of secret rapist, drawn to her beauty, and took her as her own. Or, or-"

"-Enough!" I finally shouted. "Look, the father was someone I went to high school with. Okay?"

"AHA!"

"What!"

"Kevin Mason lived in Washington. You lived in Washington, and you both are only a year apart! PROOF!" Lie. Lie I told myself. She can't find out. I couldn't lie to her, though. She was my best friend.

"Alice," I sighed, "We never had a Kevin Mason at Forks High" Voila! We never had a Kevin Mason, but we _did_ have an Edward Cullen. I. Am. A. Genius. She looked defeated, so my plan to crush the idea must have worked, and she moved on to another topic. She had planned something for us next week, and we all needed to get new outfits and a baby sitter for Penny. A 'girls night out" Alice called it. The only problem? She wouldn't tell us what it was that we were shopping for. She just said we were going to a big event, and we had to dress the part.

So I called my regular baby sitter Cheyenne, and I asked her if she could watch Penny next Friday night. She agreed, and I braced myself for the shopping day ahead. Alice seemed more excited about this event than her usual escapades, so I knew she would make sure we looked perfect for whatever it was. That meant an entire day of torture for me at the mall.

We got up early the next day, and before Alice could complain, I rushed to get dressed in what I wanted. I got my normal skinny jeans out, and a long, dark blue shirt fastened to my waist with a white belt. The final touch was my black converse shoes that went up almost to the crease in my knees. There's a zipper in the back so I don't have to untie the shoes, which is nice because it would take a long time. It had taken over an hour and a half to thread some bright beads onto each of the shoes when I first got them.

Alice was upset that she couldn't dress me, but I must not have looked too bad because she let me stay how I was. We left for the Chicago City Mall right after lunch. After I walked away from Edward, I moved to Chicago where I had gotten a job at the local coffee shop, and just last year I opened a bakery. I have my friend Angela run the shop on the weekends, so I have to head back to work tomorrow. But for now, I'm shopping. Whoopee. I'm excited you can tell.

Six hours later and I walked out of the parking lot exhausted. Shoving all the bags into the trunk I used the very last bit of energy I had to rush to the door, smiling. I won. I drive. "SHOTGUN!" Rose shouted when she saw that I had gotten the first front seat. Alice complained the whole way home from the back seat while Rose laughed, slowly slid her seat back farther, giving Alice less and less leg room.

I got home and immediately took Penny with me to my bedroom, she was asleep, and the prospect of rest for me was too tempting to turn down. I heard Alice talking about how she had met some guy today at the mall, but I fell asleep before Alice could say his name.

I woke up the next morning to Penny's wailing, and I drudged myself out of bed to get her. The action of getting up and walking across cold tile woke me up as I reached my daughter's crib and put her in the crook of my arm to silence her crying. It was almost time to get up for work, anyways. I got dressed and changed Penny's diaper before making pancakes. Penny was in her crib and I alternated feeding her and flipping pancakes. She was making a mess as usual, which is why I don't dress her until after she is done eating. The last of the batter was on the stove when Alice finally walked in, looking completely ready. Rose had left last night, and had yet to return.

After breakfast I finished getting ready while Alice cleaned up Penny and got her dressed. Exactly twenty minutes later we were ready, shoes on, and Penny in her stroller. We walked the two blocks to my bakery and got to work. As soon as the first batch of muffins were out of the oven, I flipped the sign on the door to open, and grabbed a coffee from Alice whose job it was to make the drinks. She loved experimenting with the different syrup flavors, and this time I got a vanilla peppermint latte. I gave her a thumbs-up to tell her it was a good combo, and she wrote it down on her chalkboard list of 99good combos. I took my drink to the back room and got out the ingredients for cinnamon bread when Alice called. "Hey, Bella?"

"Little busy here Alice." I grunted as I tried to get the flour from the top shelf.

"That guy I met at the mall yesterday, did I tell you about him?" Great. She was going to tell me all about him, and I didn't really want to talk with a fifteen pound bag of flour over my head.

"Yeah. Yeah, I heard something about it, but can we talk about this some other time, I'm kind of busy right now."

"Okay, well I just wanted you to know that you're going to meet him today because he promised to come here for breakfast." I plopped the flour onto the counter and sighed with relief. The person who owned the shop before me was obviously taller and stronger than me.

"That's fine." I absentmindedly called out as I calculated out how much flour I would be using this week, and if it would be worth it to put it back up on the shelf. I left the flour there, and took the now-cool muffins out of their tin and put them on the display palette.

An hour later and the place was crowded. I tried to keep up with the demand, and I could see Alice in a frenzy as well. This happened regularly so I should expect it, but we seemed to get busier every day. Finally, though, the lines shortened and the tables cleared. I sighed, frustrated, when I heard the bell signal another customer. "Hey!" Alice exclaimed. "You came." I could barely hear her, but I knew she wouldn't want a baby with her while she tried to impress her new eye-candy, so I wiped the flour off my hands onto my apron as I headed towards her. I pushed past the door, looked in Alice and Penny's direction, and froze.

"Bella? Is that you?"


	5. Previous AN

**A/N:I have found a solution! I am heading off to ****college**** soon, and so I haven't had any time, nor do I see myself having and time in the near future, to ****write**** any more of Spandau Ballet. Luckily for everyone who has been waiting for more, my piece has been adopted. I am giving Spandau Ballet to nbrian72, so if you want more then check out that page and subscribe. I'm really excited for this and can't wait to see how someone else can write with this. Check them out and the story may be up soon**


	6. Speaking with Jasper

I was frozen in my spot I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing or my ears were hearing. Standing in front of Alice saying my name was none other than Edward's brother, Jasper Cullen. I wished I could disappear back into the kitchen, but too late, I'd been spotted. I just stood there opening and closing my mouth trying to form words to speak.

I finally was able to say "um hi Jasper, yes it really is me." I looked nervously at Alice who was a little shocked to say the least that I already knew the man she had just met the day before. Bella, would you like to tell me how you and Jasper know each other, Alice asked. I was about to answer her when Jas spoke up before I could. He turned to her and said: well Al darling Bella and I go way back we grew up in the same town and went to school together along with my brothers."

As he was speaking I could see the wheels turning in Alice's little head all I could think was uh-oh. I mentally smacked myself and was telling Jas to shut his trap. Now that Alice knew Jas and I grew up together it would not be long before she asked about my high school boyfriend and my precious baby's daddy.

As if sensing something was up Penny decided to get a little agitated that she wasn't getting attention and decided to scream a little louder. That broke me from my mental smacking I was doing. I turned to my sweet baby and picked her up trying to sooth her. Jasper had failed to notice Penny's presence until that moment. I wasn't sure if Edward had ever told his brother's or parents about me being pregnant when I left. One thing I knew for sure was if he hadn't told them Jasper definitely would know just by looking at her.

Jasper asked after I had Penny in my arms "Bella who is this lovely little darling?" I looked at him extremely nervously before I spoke and I couldn't say anything. Alice took Penny from me and began tickling my sweet child making her laugh and oh this is Penny she's Bella's daughter. Jasper looked from me to Penny and then back at me with a funny look on his face before he spoke again. I knew he was about to ask the question I had been hoping to avoid answering until I could speak privately with him. He noticed the pleading look in my eyes and must have understood because he didn't ask the dreaded question. Instead he said Bella she's gorgeous how old is she? I replied she's almost 7 months old. I knew he was doing the math in his head.

I figured I could get us a couple minutes by ourselves if I asked Alice to take Penny in the kitchen and got her a bottle, so that's what I did. I noticed Alice looking at me and Jas funny but she took Penny to the kitchen for me this was my chance. Soon as Alice was out of hearing range Jas turned to me and said "what the hell Bella, did you know you were pregnant when you left, does Edward know?" I told him there was a lot for us to talk about but there wasn't enough time right now because Alice would be back any moment. I asked him if he'd meet me for lunch at a little diner not far from here and I would explain everything to him and answer any and all of his questions then. He agreed to meet me for lunch, I also asked him to please not say anything to Edward or Emmett about Penny or us meeting just yet, he reluctantly agreed.

When Alice came back in with Penny and her bottle I took her and was going to take her to my office where I was going to feed her and let her play for a while. Before I left I told Jasper it was great seeing him again and I looked forward to seeing him again and give my love to his family. He smiled that famous Cullen smile and told me he certainly enjoyed seeing me again and meeting my lovely daughter and would definitely give his family my love.


	7. SB History

The name 'Spandau Ballet' was what soldiers called the dance people would do when they were hung. There used to be rows of people that were hung at the same and it was called the Spandau Ballet because of how they flailed and spun. A little morbid humor for you. Thank you Pudding pop(original author) for the history behind Spandau ballet.


	8. Office Chat with Alice

When I reached my office I let all of my emotions out I had been holding in. I cried and cursed my luck, bad as it was, for my past accidentally showing up in my shop. I knew they were doing a tour I just didn't think that one of my friends would actually run into them, don't get me wrong I was very happy for Alice I m just not sure how Edward's going to take this, the whole reason I left was to protect him and let him live his dream career with his brothers. I wouldn't let him do it then and I most certainly wasn't going to let him do it now. I have to figure out how I'm going to handle this.

About 45 minutes after I went in my office there was a knock on my door and Alice poked her head around the door with the biggest smile on her face. She asked if we could talk I said "sure what's on your mind Al?" She sat down and I knew what was about to come and I was waiting for it. Alice took a deep breath and said "so how well do you and Jasper know each other?" I looked at her a moment before answering, then I took a deep breath and answered her question. I told her how our families were friends and had known Jas and his family my whole life. We talked about how Jasper was growing up and things from school. She never really asked about his brothers, which I was thankful for. I think she could there was something with his brothers and I because I faltered a little when I mentioned his brothers. I got the feeling she wanted to ask but didn't.

Before she left I told her I was really happy that she and Jasper had met She deserved to be with a great guy like him, she smiled back at me and told me "so do you Bella and Penny deserves a great guy for a dad too." I just smiled and said "I know Alice, but right now I'm not too interested in looking maybe someday." I knew the only one for me I had let him go a little over a year ago so he wouldn't give up his dreams for me and our baby. My heart would always belong to Edward and no other man would have my heart, body, or soul.


	9. Lunch with Jazz

A couple hours later I found myself in the little diner anxiously awaiting Jasper. I had asked Alice if she'd care to keep an eye on Penny for me as I had an appointment I needed to get to. As I knew she would she told me "of course you know I'll watch her she's never a bit of trouble." I put Penny down for her nap before I left poor Penny was wore out so I know she'd more than likely sleep the whole time I was gone.

I heard the bell tinkle over the door of the diner and looked up to see Jasper as he walked in and looked around, then he saw me. His face lit with a genuine smile at seeing me he walked over to my table and leaned down and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. He then pulled out his chair and sat down across from me so we could have our little chat.

"Bella it's really great to see you after all this time you look great by the way," Jasper said. Bella, I must say I'm a little confused about your daughter, though. If I am assuming correctly she's Edward's, right? Yes Jasper she is Edward's daughter, she looks like his twin. Matter of fact Alice even mentioned how much she looks like "Kevin Mason" from your band. Jasper was starting to get upset then he asked, Does Edward know about her? I told him yes,he does and doesn't if that makes any sense. I found out I was pregnant before I left and told him about the pregnancy. He wanted to give his dream up for the baby and I and I wouldn't let him give his dream up of a music career for us. So, I made one of the hardest decisions I've ever made and left so he could pursue his dream.

I didn't want to be the reason that you guys wouldn't be able to have your dream because of a mistake made by Edward and myself. I loved him enough to set him free. I love you and Emmett as well, you guys are my brothers. I would give anything up that I could in order for you all to be happy. Please don't hate me, I pleaded. I am sooo happy for you all that you have achieved the success that you deserve. I was desperately trying to keep my tears at bay that were threatening to fall.

Jasper got up from his seat and came around to my side and drew me into his brotherly embrace and kissed the top of my head and said, Bella he's not happy that's just it, he's not the same Edward he was when you two were together. He never told any of us that you were pregnant. After you left he would mope around the house and a depressed Edward isn't a pretty site. Emmett and I had to drag him out the bed and literally throw him in the shower because he wouldn't put forth the effort. After Emmett threatened to beat his ass did he finally get out of the bed and attempt to live. He puts on a great act for mom and the fans but he's empty, Bella.

Are you going to tell Edward about Penny? I know he misses you desperately, he says your name every night in his sleep. Emmett and I have not told him that we hear him. You know that little beauty will have her wrapped around her tiny finger. Hell she's already got me no longer than I was with her today not to mention how mom and dad would spoil her rotten. She is their first grandchild after all and you know she would definitely be a very loved and spoiled princess.

I don't know Jasper it's not that I'm trying to be a selfish bitch because I'm not. I don't want to keep her from Edward and your family because I want her to know you all I just need some time to sort everything out. I don't want Edward to abandon the band because of us, I couldn't live with that.

Bella I can't keep this from him for long I want to be a part of my niece's life and spoil her rotten like a uncle's entitled to and gives me that famous Cullen smile. Tell you what Jazz how bout giving me until next Monday and we'll talk again. I know you all are starting a tour here give me your phone and let me give you my number. Jazz hands me his phone and I put in my number for him. O.K. Bella next Monday and we'll talk because I can't keep it secret long. We stand to leave and he gives me another hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving and says, love you little sis. Today has been eventful to say the least. I head back to get my baby and do a lot of thinking.


	10. Seeing Emmett

When I reach my bakery the rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was closing time. I walk to the front counter and Alice and I finish up with everything before we leave. As we are walking home I turn to Alice and said, "hey Al have you heard from Rose since we went to the mall yesterday?" No, Bella I haven't heard a word from her. I wonder who this mystery man of hers is ? I don't know Al, but he must be some kind of special if she's keeping him such a secret.

We get home and open the door to go in we hear voices coming from the living room letting us know Rose is home and someone is here with her. Alice and I look at each other and just shrug because we have no idea who it is. Alice grabs Penny from her stroller and goes into the living room with her while I'm putting our things away. As I'm folding the stroller I hear a very familiar booming voice laugh out. I freeze right where I am and silently pray that the voice doesn't belong to who I think it does.

After a few moments Alice yells to see where I am. I take a deep breath & let it go before I head into the room. As I get to the door I see my prayer isn't going to be answered because sitting there on the couch with Rose holding Penny is none other than my Emmy Bear, Emmett, Edward's brother. He looks up from Penny and sees me as I enter the room. When he sees me he hands Penny off to Rose and jumps up squealing like a girl and runs up to me grabbing me in bone crushing bear hug screaming "my Belly Boo" where the hell have you been I've missed you so much and so has everyone else. I hug him back saying "Emmy Bear" I can't breathe and I've missed you too.

Oh sorry Bells I forgot how much of a weakling you are. I blush and hit him on the arm and tell him he better not make me open a can of whoop ass on him and he knows I'll do it. We hear a clearing of a throat and remember we aren't alone. We turn toward the couch and see Rose and Alice staring at us with their mouths wide open and confused looks on their faces. Rose speaks up and says, "what the hell Bella?" Before I can speak Emmett tells her that we grew up in the same town together and same school. Alice then says this has been an interesting day to say the least. Bella you've ran into two different people you went to school with and grew up with today. Rose then says who else have you ran into today Bella? I tell her Jasper, Alice's new love interest.

Wow, it's a small world after all. Huh, Bella? I said no kidding Rose. Alice gets this familiar gleam in her eye and I know I'm about to regret what is about to come. She turns to Emmett and says, "since you and Bella went to school together you could tell us who her boyfriend was and who Penny's dad is." Emmett just looks at me like he doesn't know what to do, I subtly shake my head no. He tells Alice he doesn't want to be rude but that isn't his place to tell. I jump up and say I'm going to get Penny a bottle and start dinner, I ask Emmett if he'll be joining us and Emmett being Emmett jumps at the chance to eat dinner. I get up and go into the kitchen a few minutes later I'm joined by Emmett. He clears his throat and asks if we can talk I say sure because I know he has questions and wants answers. Before he can say anything else Alice bounces in to get Penny's bottle from me she asks if I'd care if she invited Jasper to join us since Emmett's eating with us? I told her that'd be fine there would be more than plenty. She squeals and bounces out of the room.

Emmett looks at me with a raised eyebrow, I tell him apparently Alice met Jasper yesterday and they seem to have a connection. He just nods and takes a deep breathe and looks at me. He says so Bella does Edward know he's a dad? Yes Emmett he knows I was pregnant when I left I told him I wouldn't let him put his dream of having a music career on hold for me and the baby. I wouldn't do that to him or any of guys you all had worked too hard for your dreams for me to be the reason Edward quit. He wasn't happy with it but I knew it was the right choice for everyone involved. Please don't hate me, I promise I'm going to talk to Edward I want her to have her dad, awesome uncles, and wonderful grandparents in her life. She is a very special loving baby. Bella I fell in love with her soon as I laid eyes on her before I knew she was yours.

Alice, Rose, and Penny came back in the kitchen with Penny's bottle and Alice told me that Jazz would be there in about 10 min and he was bringing his brother so he wouldn't be alone because their other brother went mia. When she said this Emmett busted out laughing Rose asked what was so funny he you told them I'm the mia brother. I felt like I was having a heart attack because I couldn't breathe. Everyone turned toward me and asked what was the matter? Emmett knew what I was freaking out about. He came over to me and got down in my face and made me focus on him and breath with him until I had calmed down a little.

Emmett was telling me everything would be fine that he and Jasper were there for me and he'd understand and wouldn't be mad at me and he'd be putty in Penny's little hands. Alice and Rose just watched Emmett knew what I was freaking out about. He came over to me and got down in my face and made me focus on him and breath with him until I had calmed down a little.

Emmett was telling me everything would be fine that he and Jasper were there for me and he'd understand and wouldn't be mad at me and he'd be putty in Penny's little hands. Alice and rose just watched everything that was going on. Rose took Penny to her playpen and put her in to play for a bit. When she came back in she said O.K. you two I want to know exactly what in hell is going on here and who is the "he" Emmett's talking about?

I looked at my friends with tears in my eyes and said, "well Alice you're finally going to find out who Penny's dad is." I heard Alice say what are you talking about? I took a deep shaky breath and prepared to tell them my story. I saw Emmett move to the chair beside me he was holding one of my hands and soothingly rubbing my back with the other. He said Bells you don't have to if you're not ready. I told him no I had to tell them now.

Have a seat ladies I told them. As you now know I knew Emmett, Jasper, and their brother Edward who you'll meet when Jazz gets here. We were all really close and great friends. Edward and I started dating during our freshman year. We were so in love nothing was going to ever keep us apart, that was until right before graduation. You see the guys had started a band in our sophomore year and were headed for stardom I was so proud of them. Right before graduation the guys had been contacted by a record label to do a album and tour, right after that I found out I was pregnant.

I had to make one of the hardest decisions of my life I chose to let Edward go. I knew he would drop out of the band and put his dream on hold for us and I was not going to let him do that. The record deal was a great thing for the guys and I couldn't have lived with myself knowing I was the cause of him leaving his dream behind. I left him with no choice I didn't tell him where I was going and made sure no one else told him either. So now here we are Penny's dad's on his way here and about to get the shock of a lifetime because unless Jazz told him about Penny and me living here he has no idea what he's about to come here to besides dinner at his brother's girlfriend's house and her roommates.

I looked over at the girls Rose was speechless and Alice was vibrating with excitement. All I thought was uh-oh I know that look. She looked over at Emmett and said look after Penny please Rose and I have to take care of something real quick with Bella. She jumps up and grabs Rose and mine hands and heads to my room. She rushes to my closet telling me to strip and for Rose to get my hair put up in a messy bun with little whisps of hair hanging down the sides. And my make up while she gets me a drop dead georgous outfit that will put Edward on his ass.

I hear the doorbell ring I jump at the sound. I'm feeling like I'm going to hyperventilate at any moment. I can hear the guys in there talking. I hear Penny starting to wake up from where she fell asleep playing in her playpen. There's a knock on my door and Emmett pokes his head in to tell us he thinks she may need a change and he doesn't know anything about changing a diaper. He takes one look at me and wolf whistles damn Bells you're sexier than I remember. Edward's gonna flip when he sees you by the way they're in the living room. Rose gets up and goes to show Emmett where all of Penny's stuff is and give him a lesson in diaper changing.

I turn to Alice and say well here goes nothing. I walk out of my room toward the living room I see him standing with his back to me talking to Jasper. Jasper sees me and Alice over Edward's shoulder. Edward turns to see what Jasper's looking at, as he turns he sees me and I hear his breath hitch and he says Bella?...

**A/N: Have any of you seen Breaking Dawn Part 2 yet? Our local theater had the Twilight marathon on the 15****th****. I camped out from 3:00 A.M. that morning until we got in at 10:30 to be seated. It started at noon. I would do it all over again if I could. I've seen it 3 times so far and every time I'm riveted and spellbound when it comes to the fight scene.**


End file.
